❀ Magic ❀
is a character song of the ''Guardian Angels Of The Sky'' series. The song was written for the character Tachibana Amber, and was performed by Taneda Risa. appears in the second Vocal Album as well as the Vocal Best!! of the first season of the series Sky Pretty Cure. It is also included in the Music ALL STARS, which was released in the later seasons. Lyrics Full Size Version |-|Translation= Magic spell! The magic spell! My magic spell, The magic of the night! The magical world, right in front of us The magical elves greeting me ”Welcome to the magic world” The fairies and pixies sing together The magic spell, the exciting mermaid’s chant! Kneeling down to the magical flowers blooming on the greenest grass of all blooming and blooming All the time! Blooming and blooming, reaching the sun! Sun flowers on a field, thousands of flowers praying to the sun. The shining goddess of all worlds, the burning star of light! The sunny sun! As I cast the magical spell, the door opens to the fairytale world. The miracle world. A place where nothing seems impossible jump to the clouds, start to fly! ”Come on and explore the sky with us!” The fairies and pixies sing together The magic spell, the exciting mermaid’s chant! The magical spell! Magical spell! My magical spell! Magic! Rise upon the world Magic! The dream of all Magic! The magic of the night Sing! Sing! Sing and shine! The sun’s reflection on the sea, a glittering and sparkling light upon the water. I’ll catch it and hold it like star-formed dust It’s the dust of the shining goddess! The shining star of light the sunny sun! Sunny sun! The magical spell, opens the door The door to the fairytale path. The road leading to the miracle world. Search for it, follow it! Jump to the sky! Sleeping on clouds, softer than my bed eating the sweetest apples of the highest three! Talking with fluffy, and cute animals. ”Never stop dreaming” The fairies and pixies sing together The magic spell, the exciting mermaid’s chant! Magic spell! The magic spell! Magic, magic, my magic spell! The magic of the fairytale world! The magical spell! Magical spell! My magical spell! Magic! Rise upon the world Magic! The dream of all Magic! The magic of the night Sing! Sing! Sing and shine! |-|Japanese= マホウの呪文！マホウの呪文！私のマホウの呪文、 夜のマホウ！ 目の前で、マホウの世界 私を出迎えるマホウのエルフ 「魔法の世界へようこそ」って 妖精たちが一緒に歌う マホウの呪文、ワクワクな人魚のチャント！ マホウの花にひざまずい 緑豊かな芝生の上で咲け 咲け咲け いつも時間！太陽に届く、咲け咲け！ 分野にひまわり、太陽に祈って花の数千。 すべての世界の輝く女神、光の燃える星！ 晴れ晴れ太陽！ マホウの呪文を唱えれば、ドアが開くに フェアリーテイルの世界。奇跡の世界。 何もムリだない場所 雲にjump、start to fly！ 「さあ　空を探る！」 妖精たちが一緒に歌う マホウの呪文、ワクワクな人魚のチャント！ マホウの呪文！マホウの呪文！私のマホウの呪文！ マホウ！世界に聳える マホウ！すべての夢 マホウ！夜のマホウ 歌え！歌え！歌えキラキラ！ 海に太陽のリフレクション、 きらめくとキラキラ光 水に。キャッチと星屑を掴む 輝く女神の星屑だよ！光の輝く星 晴れ晴れ太陽！晴れ晴れ太陽! マホウの呪文は、ドアが開くに フェアリーテイルの道へのドア。 奇跡の世界へ道。 探して、辿るって！Jump to the sky！ 布団より柔らかい、雲に眠る 最高3の甘いリンゴを食べる！ ふわふわ、可愛い動物と話す。 「夢を諦めないで」 妖精たちが一緒に歌う マホウの呪文、ワクワクな人魚のチャント！ マホウの呪文！マホウの呪文！マホウ、マホウ、私のマホウの呪文！ フェアリーテイル世界のマホウ！ マホウの呪文！マホウの呪文！私のマホウの呪文！ マホウ！世界に聳える マホウ！すべての夢 マホウ！夜のマホウ 歌え！歌え！歌えキラキラ！ |-|Romaji= Mahō no jumon! Mahō no jumon! Watashi no mahō no jumon, Yoru no mahō! Men o mae de, mahō no sekai Watashi wo demukaeru mahō no erufu "Mahō no sekai e yōkoso" tte Yōseitachi ga issho ni utau Mahō no jumon, wakuwakuna ningyo no chanto! Mahō no hana ni hizamazui Midori yutakana shibafu no ue de sake Sake sake Itsumo jikan! Taiyō ni todoku, sake sake! Bun'ya ni himawari, taiyō ni inotte hana no sūsen. Subete no sekai no kagayaku megami, hikari no moeru hoshi! Harebare taiyō! Mahō no jumon wo tonaereba, doa ga hiraku ni Fearīteiru no sekai. Kiseki no sekai. Nani mo murida nai basho Kumo ni jump, start to fly! "Sā sora wo saguru!" Yōseitachi ga issho ni utau Mahō no jumon, wakuwakuna ningyo no chanto! Mahō no jumon! Mahō no jumon! Watashi no mahō no jumon! Mahō! Sekai ni sobieru Mahō! Subete no yume Mahō! Yoru no mahō Utae! Utae! Utae kirakira! Umi ni taiyō no rifurekushon, Kirameku to kirakira hikari Mizu ni. Kyatchi to hoshikuzu wo tsukamu Kagayaku megami no hoshikuzu dayo! Hikari no kagayaku hoshi Harebare taiyō! Harebare taiyō! Mahō no jumon wa, doa ga hiraku ni Fearīteiru no michi e no doa. Kiseki no sekai e michi. Sagashite, tadoru tte! Jump to the sky! Futon yori yawarakai, kumo ni nemuru Saikō san no amai ringo o taberu! Fuwafuwa, kawaii dōbutsu to hanasu. "Yume wo akiramenaide" Yōseitachi ga issho ni utau Mahō no jumon, wakuwakuna ningyo no chanto! Mahō no jumon! Mahō no jumon! Mahō, mahō, watashi no mahō no jumon! Fearīteiru sekai no mahō! Mahō no jumon! Mahō no jumon! Watashi no mahō no jumon! Mahō! Sekai ni sobieru Mahō! Subete no yume Mahō! Yoru no mahō Utae! Utae! Utae kirakira! Category:Image Songs Category:Songs Category:Amber Songs